


Two Shots of Vodka [Kuroo x F!Reader One Shot]

by satorui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorui/pseuds/satorui
Summary: An Average College Party held by Oikawa Tooru, but make it spicy by adding a vine reference!A/N: This is the first one shot I've written after a long time, please leave your feedback and tell me what I can do better! (Also I excuse myself for making the sentence structure a bit weird in some cases I sometimes still have this german (hessian) way of writing and I'm trying hard to let this go) I hope you like this little story :)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Two Shots of Vodka [Kuroo x F!Reader One Shot]

“Come on Y/N!”, Lev yelled while he was standing in the doorway of her dorm room. Y/N was still finishing her last touches of make up for the night.

“Just a second Lev! Let me grab my coat!”, she rushed to grab her long black coat from the wardrobe combining it with a short black dress and a pair of boots. Y/N stood in front of the mirror putting on her gold heart necklace, feeling the cold metal on her collarbones. The black dress complimented her figure well and the bit of cleavage made her feel sexy and confident without showing much.

Lev side-eyed her “Are you done now?” “Yes, I’m sorry! Let us get going now!” she said as she grabbed her purse and closed the door to her room.

Lev and Y/N were on their way to a party held by Oikawa Tooru. After everyone graduated from high school, they were not able to see each other as much anymore as they did before but Oikawa’s parties brought all of them together again.

“Do you know if Kuroo is coming too?” Y/N asked Lev with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. Lev and Kuroo used to be on the same volleyball team in high school, and she always had a thing for the tall, raven haired captain, but never had the courage to actually ask him out. Lev looked at her with a sly grin “Do you still like him?” he laughs, “Yes, I think he will be there too”

Y/N smiled to herself. She has not seen Kuroo in a few weeks now and the last time she saw him was when they met at the library as they were both studying for their upcoming exams. She admired how studious Kuroo has been, but he also had this rebellious and cocky side to him, which she really liked. When Y/N visited Lev’s games he always teased her and made her laugh, but nothing back then gave her a sign that Kuroo liked her too.

Lev and Y/N arrived at the party and were greeted by a tipsy Oikawa “Lev, Y/N it’s good to see you both!” Oikawa slung an arm around their waists and pushed them inside. He looked at Y/N “You look so good tonight” he twirled her around. Lev grabbed his shoulders “Sorry brother but she’s not looking this good for you”

Oikawa looked at Lev with a knowing smirk and let go of Y/N “Well hope it works out for you” he chuckled “Your man seems to be busy getting to know some other girls already”

Y/N looked over to where Oikawa was looking and saw Kuroo smiling at a short haired girl. Her heart sunk into her chest.

“You’re an asshole” Lev laughed and punched Oikawa’s arm. “You know Y/N, I always have time for you baby” Oikawa said and winked at Y/N.

Y/N twisted her eyes “You know what I need right now? A drink” she pulled the two boys by their hands towards the kitchen. Loud hip hop music was blasting at the party and Oikawa fixed them all a cranberry vodka. Lev passed the drink to Y/N. “Cheers!” they clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drink.

Y/N coughed “Oh my god were you trying to imitate that one vine with the lady pouring _two shots of vodka_ or what?” Oikawa laughed “Sorry I thought you wanted to get drunk fast”

“Well, I mean you are right” Y/N grabbed the cranberry juice and poured it into her glass to make the drink go down easier.

After a few drinks with the host of the party and Lev, Y/N found herself dancing with the boys in the living room. The air was stuffy and the room was filled with people dancing away the stress from the past exams. Kuroo was dancing with the short haired girl he talked to before. Y/N was staring at them with a sad gaze when Oikawa suddenly pulled her close.

“Hey how about we two get your mans attention?” he spoke into her ear. Y/N looked at him bewildered and replied quietly avoiding Oikawa’s gaze “And how do you want to do that? He won’t get jealous from us dancing together, he is just not into me”

Oikawa grinned “You really don’t know anything about men, do you?”

“What do you me- “Y/N could not finish her question before Oikawa turned her around and made her back face his torso. He started to grind on her following the rhythm of the song playing at the party. Before Y/N could protest she noticed Kuroo’s gaze upon the dancing pair.

His eyes darkened and he stood still, no longer dancing with his short haired companion. Oikawa put his nose in the crook of Y/N’s placing both hands on her hips only looking up to meet the dark-haired boy’s angry stare. Oikawa winked and grinned at him while he kept grinding his crotch on Y/N’s behind. Y/N did not know what to do, she enjoyed the attention she was getting from the man she liked. She also enjoyed having this power over him sensing a glimpse of jealousy in him. On the other hand, she was afraid it would drive Kuroo further away from her, but to her surprise Oikawa’s plan seemed to have worked.

The tall boy excused himself from the short-haired girl and made his way to Oikawa and Y/N.

Y/N could feel her heart almost jumping out of her chest she did not think it would be that easy for them to get Kuroo jealous.

“Come with me Y/N!” Kuroo demanded, staring coldly at Oikawa and Y/N. Oikawa and Y/N stopped dancing and Oikawa chuckled “Huh seems like someone finally made up his mind about our little Y/N here”

Kuroo grabbed Y/N’s hand and pulled her to his side, “Shut up bastard” he mocked and looked at Y/N, his gaze finally softening “Let’s get you home” Y/N tipsily followed Kuroo's lead out of the party and to his car. The cold breeze hit her face making her sober up a bit.

“You’re not gonna drive, are you?”, she asked and Kuroo smiled at her softly, “Don’t worry, I didn’t drink anything unlike someone else here.”

“What do you mean?! I’m not even drunk” Y/N pouted while walking to the passenger side of Kuroo’s car. Kuroo sprinted over to Y/N to help her get in, “Yeah sure” he laughed.

The car ride was quiet, not only because Kuroo did not put on any music but because they both did not talk to each other. After 15 minutes they arrived at Y/N’s dorm. Kuroo helped Y/N out of the car and brought her to her dorm room.

“So, I guess I’m going to leave now. You should drink some water, or you’ll get a bad headache tomorrow. Text me when you’re up.” Kuroo said standing behind Y/N trying to open the door. As Kuroo turned around to leave Y/N grabbed his sleeve.

“Don’t go” she said softly not letting his sleeve go. “I did not dance with Oikawa to make you jealous just for you to leave like that” she looked at him with an expectant gaze. Kuroo stared at her surprised.

“You know Y/N I think we should talk about this when you’re sobered up. I don’t want to take advantage of your current condition right now.”

“You’re not taking advantage of me Kuroo. I want this. I want you. You know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment right here. I might be a little drunk, but this doesn’t change how I feel about you Kuroo Tetsurou. I like you. Wait I think I –“Kuroo interrupted Y/N’s speech with a deep kiss.

He pulled her close, closing the distance between them. “Kuroo” Y/N moaned softly. “I didn’t even start yet and here you’re moaning out my name” Kuroo chuckled.

“Stop teasing me you asshole!” Y/N yelled accidentally waking up her dorm room neighbor. “Hey! You two can you take your business somewhere else? Some people want to sleep!” said the neighbor angrily.

Y/N turned red while she pushed Kuroo inside her dorm room “I’m sorry” she said embarrassed.

After closing the door Y/N pushed Kuroo onto her bed and straddled him. She kissed him passionately while cupping his cheeks. Kuroo’s hands wandered around Y/N’s back, massaging her neck and shoulders.

Out of breath Kuroo says “Are you sure you want this?” Y/N cupped Kuroo’s face between her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Yes. I am sure. I’ve been so sure all this time” she smiled at him softly. Kuroo returned her smile and started undressing her by pulling Y/N’s dress up. He hungrily looked at her body making Y/N’s cheeks turn red.

“You’re beautiful” Kuroo breathed out. He lifted her up and laid Y/N down on her back, standing between her legs.

Y/N helped Kuroo take off his shirt, revealing his toned body. She caressed his abdomen softly feeling him tense up the lower she got. When she got to the hem of his pants, he softly grabbed her hand and howled,“Let me take care of you first, baby”

Y/N let him and Kuroo kissed her softly, making his way down to her neck and cleavage, planting soft but hot kisses all over her. He took off her bra throwing it on the floor where her dress already laid.

He massaged her breasts softly making Y/N turn her head to the side. He planted soft and wet kisses on her nipples, twirling his tongue around them. Her nipples hardened feeling his wet tongue around them, and both their breathing became heavier.

Kuroo tenderly made his way to Y/N’s bellybutton, gently licking around it too. When Kuroo got to her heat he hesitated and took a glimpse at her face. Y/N stared at him hungrily, which made Kuroo certain that she wanted this just as much as he did. He took off her panties and threw them to the other clothes, afterwards he took of his pants and boxers making his hardened length jump out.

Y/N became flustered at the sight of Kuroo’s cock. He put his face between her legs, facing her core. Y/N felt Kuroo’s hot breaths on her and felt the heat inside her rising. He grabbed her hands and started licking her folds up and down, receiving a soft moan from Y/N. “Don’t hold back your moans Y/N” Kuroo growled, the vibration of his voice making her cry out. He started by drawing circles with his tongue around her clit, looking up to Y/N darkly.

Y/N threw her head back letting the sensation of Kuroo’s tongue take over her body and mind. Kuroo was stroking his cock while pleasuring Y/N with his tongue, making his breaths even heavier and letting out soft grunts into her core. He began entering her with his tongue, tasting her and her wetness.

“You taste so good baby” he breathed out. Y/N moaned out his name in response. Never has anybody made her feel so good.

She let go of his hands and grabbed his hair, grinding up against his face.

Kuroo was surprised but did not protest and sinfully kept playing with her wetness, following Y/N’s lead. His pumps got faster and he felt himself getting closer, he needed to be inside of her now. He stopped and got up making Y/N cry out at the sudden loss of warmth and sensation, only for him to kiss her deeply making her taste her own juices.

Y/N quickly grabbed a condom from her nightstand and handed it to Kuroo, who skillfully placed his member inside of it. He positioned himself at Y/N’s entrance looking at her desperately. She gave him a small nod and with that he entered her slowly. He groaned out her name, “Fuck. Y/N you feel so good”

She arched her back and grabbed his arms as Kuroo sank down on her making his toned chest touching hers. He slowly pulled out and dived back in, receiving soft moans from Y/N who had dug her fingers into his shoulders and back now.

She grinded her hips against his, having Kuroo pick up the pace while following her rhythm. He nuzzled his face into her neck, licking it and leaving hot kisses. The sounds of their moans, the bed creaking and skin on skin coming together filled up the dark dorm room.

Y/N mewled out Kuroo’s name and his strokes became deeper and harder, slowly losing the built-up rhythm. His grunts became more as he kept pounding faster into her, making Y/N’s grasp on his shoulders and back tighter. “Oh fuck. Oh god. I’m close Kuroo” Y/N cried out.

Kuroo looked at her and husked, “Me too Baby, just a bit. Fuuuuck, Let’s cum together”

Kuroo pounded into her more loosely while embracing her. Their eyes were locked on each other, lost deep in pleasure.

The final wave of pleasure washed over them and they both climaxed at the same time while moaning out each other’s name.

After a few final strokes, riding out both of their orgasms, Kuroo pulled out and discharged the condom. He let himself down on Y/N still panting while little droplets of sweat trickled down his forehead, resting his head on Y/N’s chest. Y/N stroked his head.

And embraced in each other’s arms they softly fell asleep.

Y/N woke up with a huge figure hugging her from behind. She turned around and saw Kuroo already staring at her.

“God, how long have you been staring at me now?” she said while turning around to face him.

“Ten minutes maybe” he grinned. “Kuroo I-“ Y/N started but Kuroo interrupted her.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you, but I have to get this off my chest now. I didn’t want our first time together to be like this. I wanted to take you out on a date first and get to know you more, but I don’t know I just thought you and Lev were so close to each other that I didn’t want to get between that. But then you started dancing with Oikawa like that and that drove me mad. I’d understand if you’d like to leave it at this one night but I just want to let you know that I-“

Y/N interrupted him with a passionate kiss. Kuroo looked at her in perplexity. “Well, sorry for interrupting you now. But Lev and I really are just friends and to be honest I did always like you. It was Oikawa’s plan to drive you jealous by us dancing together, and it kind of worked didn’t it? I’d still like to go on a date with you and let’s just say that last night just confirms that we are sexually compatible”

“Then our first date starts right now” Kuroo smiled and kissed Y/N softly.

“I must admit I liked your bold moments last night”

Y/N’s cheeks flushed red and she laughed shyly “Well I guess Oikawa’s version of _two shots of vodka_ kind of helped with that.”

“ _Two shots of Vodka_? Am I missing a reference here?”, Kuroo looked at Y/N confused. “I’ll explain that later”, she exclaimed and kissed him happily.


End file.
